Greatest Hits (Lost)
|} "Greatest Hits", Lost dizisinin üçüncü sezonunun yirmi birinci; dizinin toplamda yetmişinci bölümüdür. Bölüm, yardımcı-yönetici yapımcı Edward Kitsis ile Adam Horowitz tarafından yazılırken Stephen Williams tarafından yönetildi. 16 Mayıs 2018 tarihinde Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde ABC kanalında; Kanada'da CTV'de yayımlandı.1 Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde 12 milyon kişi tarafından izlenilen bölüm hakkında eleştirmenler tarafından olumlu eleştiriler yapıldı. Lost'un editörleri bu bölümle Golden Reel Ödülleri'ne aday gösterildi. Bölümdeki olaylar Oceanic uçağının yaptığı kazadan sonraki doksan ikinci gün olan 23 Aralık 2015 tarihinde geçmektedir. Bir grup kazazede, kamplarına gizlice baskın yapacak olan Diğerleri grubuna karşı hazırlık yaparken diğer kazazedeler ise yakınlardaki şilep ile iletişime geçmek için çalışmaktadırlar. Charlie Pace (canlandıran Dominic Monaghan), flashbackler ile gösterilen hayatının en iyi beş anını sayar ve Desmond Hume (Henry Ian Cusick) tarafından görülen önsezilerin gerçekleşmesini bekler.2 Konu Diğerleri'nin lideri Ben Linus (Michael Emerson), Diğerleri'nden on kişilik bir grubun, planlanandan bir gece önce kazazedelerin kampına giderek tüm hamile kadınları kaçırmalarını ister. Ben'in evlatlığı olan kızı Alex (Tania Raymonde), erkek arkadaşı Karl'dan (Blake Bashoff) kanoya binip, kazazedeleri konuyla ilgili uyarmasını ister. Kazazedelerin lideri Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox), adada daha önce buldukları dinamitleri kullanarak Diğerleri'ni pusuya düşürmek için plân yapar. Danielle Rousseau (Mira Furlan),3 Sayid Jarrah (Naveen Andrews), Jin Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim) ve Bernard Nadler (Sam Anderson), Diğerleri kampa vardıklarında önceden işaretlenen ve içine dinamit konulan çadırları silah ile patlatmak için kazazedelerin kampında kalırlar.4 Desmond, Charlie'ye en son gördüğü önsezilerini anlatır: Eğer Charlie, Dharma İstasyonu'nda bulunan bir düğmeyi kapatırsa Claire Littleton (Emilie de Ravin) ve bebeği Aaron, helikopter ile adadan ayrılacaktır fakat Charlie, düğmeye bastıktan sonra boğularak ölecektir. Sayid, Jack'e kıyıdan yaklaşık 130 km uzaklıkta bir yerde şilep ile iletişime geçebileceğini5 ve gemiden gelen Naomi'nin6uydu telefonunu kullanabilmek için önce Rousseau'nun gönderdiği sinyali kesmek için radyo kulesine gitmeleri gerektiğini belirtir. Juliet Burke (Elizabeth Mitchell), Sayid'in söylediklerinin yapılması sonucunda uydu telefonunun çalışmayacağını çünkü adada, denizin altında bir yerde adadan giden sinyalleri kesen bir istasyonun (Ayna İstasyonu) olduğunu söyler. Sayid, yetmiş gün önce kumsalda bulduğu kabloyu7 hatırlar ve bu istasyona gidilmesi gerektiğini, giden kişinin ölebileceğini belirtir. Charlie, Ayna İstasyonu'na gitmeye gönüllü olur.4 Naomi, Charlie'ye uçak kazasından sonra Drive Shaft grubunun en iyi şarkılarından oluşan bir albümün yayımlandığı ve albümün başarılı olduğunu söyler. Bölümün flashbacklerinde Charlie'nin hayatındaki "en iyi anlar" gösterilir ve Charlie, bu anları listeleyerek Claire'e vermesi için Desmond'a verir. Charlie'nin hayatındaki "en iyi beş an" şunlardır: * Grubunun ünlenmesini sağlayan ilk hit şarkısını radyoda duyduğu an; * Babası Simon'un ona nasıl yüzüleceğini öğrettiği an; * Ağabeyi Liam'ın kurdukları gruba ismini verdikleri büyükbabaları Dextor Stratton'dan (D. S.) kalma yüzüğü yılbaşı hediyesi olarak kendisine verdiği an; * Sayid'in sevgilisi Nadia Jazeem'i8 bir gaspçıdan kurtardıktan sonra Nadia'nın kendisine "kahraman" dediği an; * Uçak kazasının meydana geldiği gecede Claire ile tanıştığı an. Denize dalmadan önce Charlie, Claire'i kendisinin iyi olacağına dair ikna eder, ona güle güle öpücüğü verir ve yüzüğünü Aaron'ın beşiğine bırakır. Denizaltındaki Ayna İstasyonu'na daldıktan sonra Greta (Lana Parrilla) ve Bonnie (Tracy Middendorf) adlarındaki Diğerleri'nden iki kişi silahlarıyla gözükürler ve Charlie'ye nişan alırlar.9 Prodüksiyon Ayna İstasyonu Adada geçen birçok sahne 9 Nisan10 ile 12 Nisan11 2007 tarihleri arasında çekildi. Bölüm, yayınlanmadan önce bölümün konusu hakkında detaylı bir bilgi içeren bir sinopsis internette yayınlandı12 ve Disney, bu sızdırma hakkında tahkikat başlattı.13Bölümde geçen, denizin altındaki Dharma İstasyonu olan Ayna'nın adı Lewis Caroll'un Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There romanını çağrıştırmaktadır.14 Ayrıca "Ayna İstasyonu", Sayid'in elindeki haritada "ambar" ismiyle geçerek teknik bir hataya neden oldu çünkü Dharma İstasyonları, kazazedeler tarafından "ambar" olarak adlandırılmakta ve haritada da "istasyon" olarak geçmesi gerekmekteydi. Metin koordinatörü Gregg Nations, hatayı kabul etti.15Dominic Monaghan, Leonardo DiCaprio'nun Titanik filmindeki rolünden ilham aldı ve denizde iken baskı altında olduğunu göstermek için kısa bir süreliğine ağzını açtı.16 Bölüm, üçüncü sezonun ilk bölümlerinden itibaren başlayan17 Desmond'ın sürekli gördüğü Charlie'nin kaçınılmaz ölümüyle ilgili kehaneti ile başladı ve finalde18 kehanet tamamen gerçekleşti. Hikâye, ikinci sezonun yirmi ikinci bölümünün yapımı gerçekleştirilirken yazarlar, Charlie için yeni bir hikâye oluşturmak amacıyla yaptıkları beyin fırtınasında ortaya çıktı. Desmond'ın önsezilerle ölümünü göreceği kişi olarak Charlie'nin seçilmesinde19 Charlie'nin daha az önemli bir karakter olması ve hikâyenin gidişatını yükseltebileceği etkili oldu.20 Böylece dizinin yazarları, bunun Charlie'nin kahraman yanını göstermenin iyi bir yolu olduğuna karar verdiler ve dizide istekli bir şekilde ölen tek karakter Charlie oldu.21 Charlie'nin hayatındaki problemlere karşın yazarlar Charlie'nin iyi bir insan olduğuna inandılar ve karakterin hayatındaki en mutlu anları göstermeyi istediler.16Monaghan, "Greatest Hits" bölümünün, izleyicilerin karakterin kaderi hakkında oturup düşünmeleri, kendilerini finalde neler olacağına hazırlamaları için yeterli süreyi verdiğini söyledi.22 "Greatest Hits" bölümünde, ikinci sezonun on dokuzuncu bölümünden beri görünmeyen Rose ve Bernard çifti ilk kez göründü23 ve dizinin fanları, çiftin tekrar görünmesini hoş karşıladılar.24 Yazarlar, dizide görünmeyen oyuncuların dizide görünmeme nedenini oyuncuların diğer projelerine bağladılar. Üçüncü sezonun ilk bölümlerinde diğer oyuncular gösterilirse25 ve bunun sonucunda dizinin sınırlı yayın süresinin harcanmasıyla izleyicilerin yakınılmasından korkuldu.26 Yazarlar, ayrıca sadece arka planda oturan bir çift göstermek istemediklerini ve Bernard ile Rose'un ilginç hikâyelerine değinmek istediklerini belirttiler.27 Yayın bilgileri Flashbacklerde Monaghan'in canlandırdığı karakter Charlie'nin "en iyi anları" gösterildi. "Greatest Hits", Lost dizisinin haftanın en çok izlenilen programı yaparak 12.32 milyon Amerikalı tarafından izlenildi28 ve aynı dönemlerde yayınlanan önceki Lost bölümüyle izlenme oranı açısından birbirleriyle tutarlı oldu.29 İlk yarım 11.9 milyon kişi tarafından ve ikinci yarım 12.8 milyon kişi tarafından izlenildi.30 Bölüm, 18-49 yaş arasındaki izleyici kitlesinde 5,2/14 oranında izlenilerek gecenin en çok seyredilen programı oldu. "Greatest Hits", Kanada'da 875.000 kişi tarafından izlenildi ve hafta boyunca yayınlanan programlar arasında yirmi yedinci oldu.31 Birleşik Krallık'ta bölüm, 1.21 milyon kişi tarafından izlenilerek Katie & Peter: The Next Chapter''programından sonra karasal yayın yapmayan kanallarda haftanın en çok izlenilen ikinci programı oldu.32 Avustralya'da ise ''Lost bu bölümüyle 1.001 milyon kişi tarafından seyredildi ve haftanın en çok izlenilen elli birinci programı oldu.33 Bölüm hakkında medyada çıkan eleştiriler olumlu yöndeydi. Los Angeles Times'tan Patrick Pay, büyük finalin yayınlanmasından önceki bölümlere oranla Greatest Hits'in, yüksek bir paritenin üzerinde olduğunu düşündü. Pay, Jack'in can sıkıcı olmaktan çıkmasını, Rose ile Bernard çiftinin tekrar görünmesini ve Michael Giacchino'nun müzikal partisyonundaki davulları beğendi.34 Entertainment Weekly'den Jeff Jensen, "Monaghan'in Lost'taki en iyi performansını hâlâ sergileyemediğini"35 ve özel efekttiyle bölümün Emmy'e layık olduğunu36 yazdı ve final sahnesini harika anlatımıyla "nefes kesici" olarak tanımladı.37 E!'den Kristin Veitch, Monaghan'in oyunculuğundan zevk aldı ve bölümü, yüksek kaliteli dizinin "mükemmel örneği" olarak gösterdi.38 San Jose Mercury News yazarı Charlie McCollum, sonraki bölümün kesinlikle heyecanlandıracağını yazdı.39 IGN'den Chris Carabott, bölüme 10 üzerinden 8.5 verdi ve Jack ile Charlie karakterlerindeki gelişimi ve Ben Linus'ı canlandıran Emerson'ın oyunculuktaki yeteneğini yorumladı.40 Television Without Pity'den Lulu Bates, bölüme "A-" verdi.41AOL'in TV Squad yazarı "Greatest Hits" bölümüne 6/7 verdi ve sezon finali için iyi bir momentumun inşa edildiğini fakat pilot bölümündeki Charlie'nin yüzmedeki yeteneği/yeteneksizliği ile tutarsız olduğunu belirtti.42The Trades'ten Juba, Greatest Hits'in üçüncü sezonun en iyi bölümü olduğuna karar verdi ve flashbacklerin insan duygularını ifşa ettiğini bunun da Lost'un başarısını artırdığını, pilot bölümündeki düğüm veya gizemlerle dizinin gerçek dahilerinin yalan söylemediğini yazdı.43 BuddyTV'den Jon Lachon, bölümün Charlie'yi diğer karakterlerle bağlayarak ve onu hoş göstererek "yabani başarı" elde ettiğini yazdı.44 "Greatest Hits", Golden Reel Ödülleri'nde "En iyi ses düzenleme (televizyonda); kısa form-diyalog ve otomatik diyalog değişimi" dallarında ödüle aday gösterildi fakat bu dört dalda hiçbir ödül kazanamadı.45 Bölüm, Emmy'nin "Drama dizisinde en iyi senaryo"46 ile "Drama dizisinde en iyi yönetmen"47 dallarında aday adayı olduğu açıklandı fakat bu iki dalda da adaylık elde edemedi.48 Bölüm E! Tater Top Ödülü'nü kazandı.49 Kaynakça # ^ ABC Medianet, (2 Nisan 2018) "Primetime Program April 23 – May 20 Excel Grids Schedule". 8 Kasım 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ ABC, (17 Mayıs 2018) "'Greatest Hits': Season 3, Episode 321 Recap and Photos". 27 Mart 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon (yazar) & Cuse, Carlton (yazar) & Laneuville, Eric (yönetmen), "The Brig". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 19, sezon 3. Yayın tarihi 2 Mayıs 2018. # ^ a'' ''b Kitsis, Edward (yazar) & Horowitz, Adam(yazar) & Williams, Stephen (yönetmen), "Greatest Hits". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 21, sezon 3. Yayın tarihi 16 Mayıs 2018. # ^ Kitsis, Edward (yazar) & Horowitz, Adam & Toye, Frederick E. (yönetmen), "D.O.C.". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 18, sezon 3. Yayın tarihi 25 Nisan 2018. # ^ Goddard, Drew (yazar), Sarnoff, Elizabeth (yazar) & Roth, Bobby (yönetmen). "The Man Behind the Curtain". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 20, sezon 3. Yayın tarihi 9 Mayıs 2018. # ^ Fury, David (yazar) & Yaitanes, Greg (yönetmen), "Solitary". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 9, sezon 1. Yayın tarihi 18 Kasım 2015. # ^ Dick, Leonard (yazar) & Grossman, David(yönetmen), "The Greater Good". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 21, sezon 1. Yayın tarihi 4 Mayıs 2016. # ^ Cuse, Carlton (yazar) & Lindelof, Damon (yazar) & Bender, Jack (yönetmen), "Through the Looking Glass". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 22, sezon 3. Yayın tarihi 23 Mayıs 2018. # ^ Perez, Mario, (9 Nisan 2018) "Mira Furlan Guest Stars in 'Greatest Hits'", ABC Medianet. 7 Kasım 2017. Save Picture as → Right click file → Properties → Summary → Advanced → Date Picture Taken # ^ Perez, Mario, (12 Nisan 2018) "Dominic Monaghan Stars in 'Greatest Hits'", ABC Medianet. 7 Kasım 2017. Save Picture as → Right click file → Properties → Summary → Advanced → Date Picture Taken # ^ Lachonis, Jon "DocArzt", (20 Mayıs 2018) "Lost – When Spoilers Attack!", BuddyTV. 9 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (30 Mayıs 2018) "Ask Ausiello – Scoop on Lost, Heroes, a Veronica Mars Movie, Big Love and More", TV Guide. 7 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton, (21 Mayıs 2018) "The Official Lost Audio Podcast", American Broadcasting Company. 3 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi= (yardım) # ^ a'' ''b "Lost: On Location – Greatest Hits". Lost: The Complete Third sezon – The Unexplored Experience, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Featurette, disk 7. Dağıtım tarihi 7 Aralık 2017. # ^ Lindelof, Damon (yazar) & Goddard, Drew (yazar) & Bender, Jack (yönetmen), "Flashes Before Your Eyes". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 8, sezon 3. Yayın tarihi 14 Şubat 2018. # ^ Snierson, Dan, (18 Mayıs 2018) "Spotlight on Dominic Monaghan", Entertainment Weekly. 7 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Snierson, Dan, (24 Mayıs 2018) "The Q&A: Sorry, Charlie", Entertainment Weekly. 7 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (23 Mayıs 2018) "Ausiello Report – Lost Exec on Last Night's Big Death: 'It Was Painful'", TV Guide. 6 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Veitch, Kristin, (23 Mayıs 2018) "Damon Lindelof Breaks 'Radio Silence' to Reveal Why Charlie Died and More", E!. 6 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Malcolm, Shawna, (24 Mayıs 2018) "Sorry, Charlie: Lost Star Wanted to "Die" a Hero", TV Guide. 7 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon (yazar), Cuse, Carlton (yazar) & Bender, Jack (yönetmen). "Live Together, Die Alone". Lost, ABC. 24 Mayıs 2017. Bölüm 24, sezon 2. # ^ Porter, Rick, (16 Mayıs 2018) "About a Boy", Zap2it. 8 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (29 Ocak 2018) "Ausiello on Scrubs", TV Guide. 9 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Martin, Ed, (31 Ocak 2018) "Exclusive Interview! Lost Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse", MediaVillage. 6 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Cuse, Carlton & Kitsis, Eddie & Horowitz, Adam, (30 Mart 2018) "The Official Lost Audio Podcast", American Broadcasting Company. 9 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ "Weekly Program Rankings From 05/14/18 Through 05/20/18", ABC Medianet. 10 Kasım 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Sullivan, Brian Ford, (10 Eylül 2018) "The Ten Things You Need to Know About the New Season", The Futon Critic. 27 Mart 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ "Weekly Primetime Ratings Wrap-Up From 05/14/18 Through 05/20/18", ABC Medianet. 3 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir # ^ BBM Canada, (20 Mayıs 2018) "Top Programs – Total Canada (English)". 5 Şubat 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ BARB, (30 Mayıs 2018) "42 - Final Ratings", Outpost Gallifrey. 11 Kasım 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Dale, David, (21 Temmuz 2018) "Stay in Touch – The Ratings Race: Week 29", The Sydney Morning Herald. 11 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Day, Patrick, (17 Mayıs 2018) "Counting Down…", Los Angeles Times. 27 Mart 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Jensen, Jeff "Doc", (17 Mayıs 2018) "The 'Greatest Hits' of Charlie's Life", Entertainment Weekly. 1 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Jensen, Jeff "Doc", (17 Mayıs 2018) "Charlie Risks His Life", Entertainment Weekly. 1 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Jensen, Jeff "Doc", (17 Mayıs 2018) "Hit Lists", Entertainment Weekly. 1 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Veitch, Kristin & Godwin, Jennifer, (17 Mayıs 2018) "It's Charlie's Waterworld, We Just Live in It", E!. 3 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ McCollum, Charlie, (31 Aralık 2017) "TV's Top 25", San Jose Mercury News. 19 Ocak 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Carabott, Chris, (17 Mayıs 2018) "'Greatest Hits' Review", IGN. 3 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Bates, Lulu, (21 Mayıs 2018) "Footprints", Television Without Pity. 27 Mart 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Martell, Erin, (17 Mayıs 2018) "'Greatest Hits'", TV Squad. 3 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Juba, Scott, (11 Aralık 2017) "DVD Review: Lost: The Complete Third Season", The Trades. 15 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lachonis, Jon "DocArzt", (16 Mayıs 2018) "3.21 'Greatest Hits' Recap", BuddyTV. 3 Aralık 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Motion Picture Sound Editors, (5 Şubat 2018) "2018 Golden Reel Award Nominees: Television". 27 Mart 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Boomer, (26 Temmuz 2018) "2018 Emmys Confirmed Episode Submissions", Los Angeles Times Envelope. 10 Kasım 2017 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lachonis, Jon "DocArzt", (29 Haziran 2018) "Lost''Producers Look 'Through the Looking Glass' for Emmy Glory", ''BuddyTV. 27 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Cryer, Jon & Sedgwick, Kyra (19 Temmuz 2018) "Primetime Emmy Awards Complete Nominations List", Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. 27 Temmuz 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Veitch, Kristin, (3 Eylül 2018) "The Results are In! Get Your 2018 Tater Top Award Winners!", E!. 23 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. Dış bağlantılar * IMDb'de "Greatest Hits"